It is well known that some persons wish to wear a metallic object against their skin. A typical example is the well known copper bracelet. It is believed by such persons that the metal from the object in some way or another leaches into the skin, and beneficial results are claimed by such persons as a result of wearing the object.
Bracelets and other objects of various different sizes and shapes have been worn for the purpose.
Other metals, such as zinc, iron and the like, and other non-metallic minerals such as calcium etc., are also considered beneficial and are often taken internally.
It is a general objection of the invention to provide a mineral applicator such as a bracelet, ankle strap or the like, which incorporates a plurality of mineral objects, and holds them against the skin.
By varying and by increasing or reducing the number of such mineral objects, the wearer can vary the minerals to suit his or her wishes.
It is a further general objective of the invention to provide such a mineral applicator with a plurality of mineral objects formed of or containing or incorporating different minerals or elements whereby the skin may be contacted by several different minerals or elements simultaneously. In this way, if a person chooses to do so he or she may wear such a holder with a selection of different mineral objects, applying different minerals or elements to the skin simultaneously, and may vary the proportions of different minerals or elements, by varying the number of such mineral objects.